Stolen Kisses
by nOy
Summary: GBTP - She want nothing to do with him...but his stolen kisses will seal her faith! (COMPLETED)
1. The Betting

Coniciwa! This fic has Bra& Goten with some Pan & Trunks...Total AU...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves DBZ.

Warning: Again Bad grammar, If you don't like that I suggest you find another fic to read! Thank you!

Stolen Kisses

"Oops, I'm sorry." Said the girl as she bump into this man.

"Why you..." began the man but a change of tone when he saw her enchanting beauty.

Hmm...she saw him gawking at her and it brought a smile to her face. Men are so easily to fool, they get blinded by desire so easy. She was 1 fine lady petite with long beautiful flowing hair that reach her back. She was wearing a yellow sun dress tat was sleeveless.

"It's my fault, would you like to join me for coffee as my apology?" ask the man still mesmerize by her beauty.

She except great happily as a smirk grown onto her face. They will pay.

They went to a near by cafe and chat while having coffee and a snack. Her charm was working on him greatly as he begin to fall head over heel in love with her already. A man standing out of the cafe watching them and anger is building up.

"How dare he betray my sister." said the Man "That girl looks familiar.."

"Pow, what an idiot." The girl said to herself after he was out of site.

"Indeed he is to let a Fine beauty loss from his grip that easily." The man said (one watching from the window)

The girl turn around to find the most handsome young man she ever met. His hair nicely toss and he was a in a fine suit. He must be rich, something she not found of. He move closer to her entrapping her in his arms between the walls. She gasp at their closeness, she seduce many guys but never this close. It was with her eyes more...

"Hi I'm Goten Son and what is yours it must be angel." Goten said digging his eyes into hers.

"Ah one of the riches player in Japan. What bring you down here to talk to a person so lower class such as me." Bra replied

"With bewitching beauty who wouldn't be enchanted." Goten said still gazing into her eyes.

"Ah quite a sweet tongue as well." Bra replied looking into his eyes but don't seem quite charm with his charms.

"Would you like a taste of it?" Goten ask grinning.

"Goten! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaim Sun as she spotted him.

Sun ran over to Goten and link her arm to his as she caught a look at Bra and anger flare up.

Goten was cursing under his breath, he was about to put the move on but she came here first. Bra sign in relief inside as she saw the look on his face and that girl.

"Maybe next time." Bra said as she lean closer to him, put on her sunglasses and walk off.

"Who was she?" Ask Sun

"None of your business." Goten answer while still remembering her scent.

"Brother!" Yelled Pan

"Huh?" Goten finally snap out of his thought he was thinking about her. " I didn't even get her name." he thought

"What are you thinking about?" Pan ask

"Nothing, how my little sister hmm..?" Goten ask

"Great! Guess what!" Pan said excited

"I don't like guessing game how bout you tell me or I'll tickle ya." Goten said smiling to his sister.

"John ask me to marry him!" Yelled Pan excited

Goten face feel as he remember the that girl John was with that day. He made a weak smile for his sister.

"Bra your finally home, I was worried!" yelled Trunks happily.

"It your great beautiful sister here nothing will happen." Bra replied as Trunks gag.

"So how did it go?" Trunks ask.

"Well it seem we meet our victim and he taken the bait. They'll will pay." Bra said as her smile

vanish when she thought of the past.

"We'll take away the things they love just like they did to us." Trunks said eyes flaring up in anger as well.

"I've got to prepare for the ball tonight." Bra said as she went to her room.

Goten enter the ball room with his Gucci black suit with his hair sleek back. Showing his 1ct stud earring on the left and looking like a pimp with each girl on each side. All the biggest and riches business man were here. His sister was there with her date John. Goten don't like that guy

at all. Bra was watching the people from afar and saw all them with there fake smile. She despise the snob people. All the gossip no one is true to you they only want you for their benefit. She caught a glimpse of John dancing with his fiancée and a smirk form her face.

"I'm doing you a favor here Pan." Bra said to herself as she walk back stage.

"I'll like to thanzs all of you for coming to this Charity ball. Let start on the bet for a Chance to have these beautiful women for a whole day." said the announcer.

The announcer where introducing the women and they single men and some marry were betting

on them.

"Last but not lease Ms.Bura, she a model who just came back from the state ." The announcer said.

Bra enter with a simple black strapless dress on with a slit on her left leg to the middle of her thigh. Her hair was nicely slick down. She look flawless. She walk ok and everyone went silent and was staring at her.

"Let's start the betting with 1000baht Money" the announcer said.

Everyone was betting until they had no more to bet. This old man was betting but his wife twisted his ear.

"But honey it's for Charity." The man said whining.

"10,000 Money" Yelled John.

John was so mesmerize by Bra that he forgot all about Pan and just ignore her. She was standing next to him getting mad, Pan was also embarrass so she ran off.

"20,000 Money" another guy yelled.

They kept going higher and higher trying to out bid one another.

"1,000,000" Yelled Goten who was in the corner watching the whole biding.

Everyone was gasping at his amount of money and they turn around and saw him walking up to his prize. John and that guy couldn't out bid him and got quite. Bra swallow her saliva as she saw who it was. Her plan wasn't going as plan.

"Mr.Goten Son has won a date with Ms.Bura !" yelled the announcer as everyone cheered.

Goten walk up to the stage to Bra he took her hand and kiss it. Bra gave her best smile. He took out a rose from the back and gave it to her. Goten lead her to the dance floor. Bra Put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. There was a little space she put between them.

"I see we meet again." Goten said as he pulled her in closer.

Bra just smile but in her mind she was cursing at him. She let out a big gasp as he pull her closer to his body. Other people start to join them on the dance floor. John was looking a far and was getting jealous. Bra was getting stiff with the closeness, he was pressing his body against her. Goten was nuzzling in her hair.

"Why don't we start off where we left off?" Goten ask breathing down her neck.

"Then I should be walking off then." Bra said as her heart start beating rapidly with his soft touch.

Bra was trying to walk off but his grip on her was so tight that she didn't even budge. Without another word spoken Goten lean in toward her lips and has stolen a kiss. Bra was shock and mortified and tried to break off. He had his hand on her head pulling her into the kiss. Within minute of his sweet kiss she respond without knowing it. His tongue kissing her eagerly exploring every inches of her mouth. His other hand rubbing her back lightly. As they both moan into the kiss...


	2. The Date

Again I don't Own anything..the Fic is total Au...Bad grammar and so on..thanks for reading! Excuse me for any mistakes!

Bra broke out of the kiss and push him away abruptly and just glare at him. He was wearing the most annoying grin on his face, oh how she wanted to slap it away. Everyone in the room was staring at them, some cheering some gasping at the PDA . Photographers was snapping pictures left and right. She can't believe he dare to do this in front of everyone. Her cheek were getting redder by the minute from the kiss and the embarrassment and the fact she was under everyone glaze. John was pissing and gritting his teeth at the picture he just saw. He should be the one doing that not dumbass Goten. 

"Why she look so innocence? Like she never did this before?" Goten thought as he stare at her and a feeling erupt inside of him.

Bra was horrified but couldn't do anything about so she put on her best smile until it died down a little and she sneak out of the ball room. With all the people over from the shock and a live make out show they got back to the dancing. Goten saw her running out of the ball room and ran after her. He reach her but saw her with a Familiar person. 

"I guess he had the same idea as me." Goten thought as he spy and eve drop on them. Anger built up inside of him that is ready to erupt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to bet you for that date." John said to Bra as she smile.

"Wow, do all guys think their god gift." Bra thought as she felt disgust toward him even more. 

"Me to I was hopping you've won but you don't have to, to win a date with me just be your sweet self." Bra said leaning in closer to him.

"Aa.........." Goten made a sound as she went toward him he was falling deep for her, there was no bottom.

"Oh please I won't let someone like you touch me." Bra thought as she pulled away only teasing him. 

John move in toward her lips but found it kissing the wall. Bra lips curve up into a huge smirk. Goten watching from afar enter with a huge grinning and was laughing at him.

"Hahaha...John I didn't know you go that way." Goten saw laughing his head off.

"Why you..." he utter out but nothing more dare to escape his mouth.

"Tsk Tsk.." Goten said shaking his finger back in fourth. "Where's my sister? I suggest you go find her if you know what's good for you." He said in a firm tone as he ran after Bra who left while they were arguing.

"Dang Idiot! He ruin my plan again but not that all he embarrass in front of everyone. I hope it won't be on the newspaper. FAT CHANCE!" Bra thought cursing under her breath as she head to her car.

"Ahhhhh....." Yelled Bra as a hand grab her, she turn around and it was no other than Aaron.

"What the Hell do you think your doing!" Bra scream into his face.

"Saving your life sweet heart." Goten said in a even tone, glaring down at a furious Bra.

"What!" Bra said confuse.

"You were standing on the street and a car was heading toward you. That what I get for being good." Goten said pouting cutely.

"Hahaha...Of please that's not even in your vocabulary. Knowing you, you probably hire a guy to do that." Bra respond still laughing at his expression.

"Oh that hurt, you know me so well. That why were meant for each other." Goten said as he touch his heart pretending to be hurt. 

He then began to lean in closer to her as she back up to the car behind her. Out of no where the alarm of the car start to go off and Bra dash off once again with him not far behind. She open her car door but before she got in he stop her.

"What no Thank you kiss?" Goten ask leaning toward her.

"When pigs fly." Bra said as she went inside and slam the door.

"I'll pick you up at 6am sharp! I want my money worth!" Yelled Goten after her with a huge grin and an unknown feeling inside of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@

Goten was dress in casual khaki and muscle shirt with a blue plaid shirt, his hair toss nicely loose. He pop in a nelly cd *ride with me* and drove to Bra condo.

Knock*Knock*

Goten stood there patiently waiting for her, he arrive there at 6 am sharp, he had the whole day plan out. He knock like a hundred time but no one open, finally a maid came by and he charm his way for her to open the door for him. He enter the condo do which was so silent that if you drop a needle pen you can hear it clearly. He search throw the room and found Bra snoring under her blanket.

"Ahhhhhh..." Yelled Bra as Goten lift her out of bed and to the bathroom, throwing her in the tub.

"What the Hell are you doing! How the F*** did you get in here!" Yelled a furious Bra.

"Baby that's for me to know and you to find out." Goten said leaning toward her.

"That's illegal you know and is so freakin early." Bra said looking piss.

"Are you going to take a shower are you want me to do it for you, beside I want my money worth." Goten said winking at her.

"Damn you! what the hell gives you the right." exclaim Bra

"I'll take it as a yes, you want me to join you." Goten said about to get in but Bra scream and push him out of the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~

Bra was in leather short skirt with a slit in between her leg to the middle of her thigh. She had on a knee high leather booth with a yellow handkerchief tank top. Her hair was put down loosely. Goten and Bra at on his private jet heading to an unknown place to her. She was busy herself looking out the window. They were having a breakfast on the jet. 

"Where are we going?" Bra ask annoyed

"You'll see when he get there." Goten response eating his breakfast. "Hmm..taste this it's good." he said as he tried to feed her.

Bra gave him a mad look and took the croissant with jelly out of his hand. He just chuckle at her. He kept staring at her and she kept giving him the death glare. They finally arrive and she realize they were in Venice's. Bra was in awe with the beauty.

"It's gorgeous." Bra commented 

"Not as gorgeous as you." Goten said smiling at her, he gave her his hand and she took it after awhile.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Bra ask like an excited child, who was also trying to annoy him with no avail. All he did was chuckle, he was amuse by her.

They finally arrive at a farm, with freshly grown grape to make the wine. He lead her out of the car where a chariot was waiting for them. 

"Come on." Goten said as he extend his hand out to help her.

Bra took his hand in awe, no wonder he's the #1 player in Japan because he was sweet and handsome like this. She wanted to smack herself on the head for even thinking that. They rode throw the garden of fruits and flowers. Bra was actually having a great time. The scenery was breathless. Bra was pointing to all the things around her and Goten had the urge to kiss her rosy lips like he did that night. 

"Didn't know an arrogant jerk like you know a place like this." Bra commented

"Of course I do, I own it." Goten replied staring at her.

"Rich bastard.." Bra said under her breath

"I'm sure that tongue of you is better use than that." Goten said as he lean in closer to her.

He heard her, and she was trap in his embrace which she felt warm and didn't want to leave. He glaze into her beautiful with urges and yearning to touch that lips once again. Her heart was beating so hard that he can feel and hear it. She felt dizzy under his glaze and the smell of his fragrant intoxicant her. Then like her pray been answer the growling of her stomach save her from his spell.

"Yea, eating." Bra said breathlessly as Goten laugh at her.

He took her to a field full of flower and there was a pond with lily on them. He was so sweet, she was falling for him. Ahhhh.....no, no,no....Goten stare at her reaction as she look in awe, actually he never done this for a girl before. He never went this length just to please a women usually it's the other way around. What happen to the player inside of him, but when he with her he feel free and happy just to see her smile. He lay out the blanket and set the food, there was champagne, fried chicken, rice and potatoes with strawberry cheese cake (hmmm..good tat what I had for me B-day). Bra lick her lips and he stare at her wanting her even more, wishing he was that lipstick that was press to her lips. They didn't talk much but ate in silent and stare at each other. He chuckle as she blush under his glaze, she look so cute to him, he just want to pinch her rosy cheeks....... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@

"What's this?" Bra asked the bell boy.

"The boss told us to give it to you and for you to wear it tonight." Replied the bell boy as he left.

Bra look at it and open the box. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was an magnificent evening gown. It was a white, sleeveless that flow to her feet. The bottom ripples as she walk. A v-neck. He also bought her a glass toeless shoe, she laugh as she saw it. No guy has ever done this for her EVER! It was dinner time and Goten dress in a white expansive Gucci Suit and his hair sleek back. He went to her room and let himself in. She was no where in sight probably still getting ready. Before he knew it she was right in front of him sparkling like a bright star. SHe put on the dress he gave her and he had on the charm her mother gave her.

"A hum..." Bra clear her throat when she saw Goten gawking at her.

"You look bewitching." Goten said never taking his eye off her.

"You look gorgeous yourself." Thought Bra. He look such like a bad boy with his pierce ear. He was wearing white, Hahaha...like an Angel, yet right more like the DEVIL in disguise.

Goten walk toward her and she was thinking ahhhhh....she wanted to run but no where to go. He was Amuse by her action never once has a girl runaway from him. But she's worth catching, a good catch as well.

"W..What are you doing?" Bra ask trying to calm herself.

"I bought you a gift to go with that bare neck of yours." Goten said as he took out a simple necklace with a little heart charm.

"I can't except that! What do you think I am some whore who you'll buy for one night! I'm doing this for charity!" Yelled an insulted Bra.

"Jeez why do you have to go and ruin the mood." sign Goten. "I didn't think that. This is only for you to borrow for tonight." He said.

"Oh.." SHe said blushing.

"Your cute when you blush." Goten said piercing into her eyes.

"You say that to all the girls." She said sarcastically as she flutter her lashes. She headed to the door.

"No just you." said Goten following her and open the door as a gentlemen.

"Bull shit!" Thought Bra as he took her arm and link it to his.

She was lead to the Limo where it await them to go somewhere again, she didn't know. She didn't care anymore. Goten sat there smiling to himself secretively while Bra pout cutely beside him. They were on the jet again, it was beautiful looking down at the night light. She was staring out the window smiling at the sight, she felt like and Angel. She turn around only to see Goten chuckling at her action. Bra sat back down on her seat with her arms cross pouting while he laugh harder. He was so intrigue by her action, she looked like an angel tonight. She does wear the dress well. They finally arrive.

"PARIS" gasp Bra while He smile at her reaction.

Goten stuck out his arm and lead her to another awaited limo that was taking them to their destination. 

"This playboy is full of it." Thought Bra in the limo.

They reach the Eiffel Tower as the chauffer open the door for them. She isn't shock anymore, this guy was full of possibility. He's rich and handsome who wouldn't fall for him, HER! NOT HER!

"Surprise?" Goten ask leading her to their table which was on the top of the tower.

"No, a rich playboy like you can do anything." Bra said hiding her excitement and surprise.

"True but I never did this to anyone." He said staring at her once again.

"Whatever! And stop staring at me like that it gives me the Goosebumps." She exclaim. 

"No, who wouldn't want to look at an Angel like you." He replied.

"I feel so special now." Bra said sarcastically. "If only I knew that you didn't say that to every girl." Thought She 

They reach the top of the tower with one table reverse for them, a single rose on the table with lighted candle. The light surround them were dim and the piano was playing on the background.

"Impress. I thought you'll just hit me with a few drink and straight to the hotel." Bra said sarcastically.

"How you know!? That my usual routine." Goten said acting surprise and laughing. She glaring at him with anger.

"That's why were meant for each other." He whisper in her ear as she sat down.

"What universe are you living in?" Ask Bra.

"Anyone your on." Goten replied as he clap his hand and the waiter came.

The waiter pour their cup with fine wine and a waitress came out with a dozen white roses and handed to her. A grin came up her face. The dinner was brought, she had chicken fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread. He had the same because he like it more than to annoy her but that was one of his intention.


	3. Teasing

Again I don't Own anything..the Fic is total Au...Bad grammar and so on..thanks for reading! Excuse me for any mistakes!

Goten held out his hand for Bra and took her to the dance floor. The piano was playing Kc&JoJo *All My Life* I pray for some one like you......She took his hand and he pulled her up roughly and she went straight into his arms. He prickle his finger around her waist firmly and held her in a intense close hold. He could feel her heart beat beating rapidly against his chest as if it was racing with his heart beat. She glaze up at him in the dim light as he smile at her adoringly with much affection. As they swung to the music, she went less tense and relax in his warm embrace. His eyes never left her and they lock in an endless stare. He lean his face down gently toward her and was going to steal a kiss but the music stop. She broke out of his magical trance and the mood was gone.

"Oh my gosh! What was I thinking?! That's it I wasn't thinking at all!" Bra scold herself in her mind.

"She's one precious treasure....What The..." Thought Goten. "Girls are only good for one thing, SEX!"

After dinner he lead her to a carriage that took them around town. Looking at the scenery under the stars. After a hour or two the horse came to a halt where a small boat with the paddle man was waiting.( I don't remember what it called but saw it on T.V.) He went down first then help her into the crowded boat. She went in and stubble into his arms which made her hold on to him for her dear life. He just chuckle and sat her down on his lap. She didn't dare struggle because she didn't know how to swim. The boat went trailing down the river as they watch the night life. Her arm still firmly holding his neck, she realize that and release her gasp and settle it on her lap. He glaze at her enchanted by her beauty and her shyness. Never have he meet a girl like her and vice versa.

"Your enchanting." He said as his hand caress her cheek which was burning like crazy now. 

"Your cute when you blush." He said chuckling.

"I'm not blushing it's just hot." She replied blushing even more.

"I know you are." Goten said trailing his finger on her arm as she shiver.

"Will you stop that! I'm not like other girls you know!" Yelled Bra.

"Isn't the moon light tonight gorgeous. Just like you." Goten said ignoring her death glare.

"Urg...." She said gritting her teeth.

"Isn't that rosy lips good for other things beside pouting." Goten said as he kiss his finger and put it on her lips.

"Eww...I'm not some female escort you know!" yelled Bra as she jump up.

"Ahh...." they all yelled as the boat started to rock.

She admittedly sat back down on his laps and didn't make any sudden movement afraid of falling into the river. She clung onto tightly for her life. Goten took the advantage and grip his arms around her tiny waist. Their body so close that their breathing quicken. He was adoring her expose shoulder and breathing his hot breath down on her as she shiver at the intense pressure. She was going breathless every second. She came to normal breathing when they reach their distention. She quickly jump out of the boat and tried to regain her coolness. He just smile and went after her. 

"Come on." He said dragging her with him. 

"I can walk myself." exclaim Bra but he didn't listen.

Within minutes the water came spurting out from the ground along with the colorful lights. He grab her hand and they start running around trying to avoid the water. Both laughing and giggling now. He clung his arm around her waist and toss her around. 

"Ahhh...I'm all wet." Yelled Bra running away from him.

"Gotcha." He said as he caught her from behind.

He turn her around to face him. Both of their face flush from all the running. The body heat was so hot it was burning. She felt awkward under his hypnotize glaze. He lean down again determine to steal a kiss. Their lips meter apart and he launch toward her for a kiss but she quickly moved and he landed on her cheeks.

"When pigs Fly." said Bra as she push him away from her.

He smile to himself and snap his finger. Bra jaw drop as she saw a stuff pig flying over her head. She swallow her saliva and turn around to find him smirking at her.

"You were saying?" Goten ask as he move toward her capturing her in his arms once more.

Bra looking nervously at him, she was a person true to her words. Damn her big mouth. He gave her a tight bear hug and pull her into him. Like he was melting her in his warm embrace. She look at him and swallow her saliva once more. He went down for an abrupt kiss that left her and him wanting more. He went down for another hard kiss, his wet tongue sliding into her moist mouth. Their tongue colliding tasting the sweet nectar. His hand sliding from her waist and went firmly on her ass. She gasp at the sudden action but was only pulled into a deeper kiss. His tongue licking every part not missing a single spot. The sweetness that made him go deeper and the kisses became more passionate.......... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@

The kiss that seem like an eternity end with both of the gasping for breath. She was out of breath, he was the only guy she ever kissed. The kiss they had was wonderful, he kiss a lot of girl but it was never like this. Her flushing face and the shyness turn him on. She was still gasping for breath, trying to get her breath back in normal pace but only to have his sweet lips on her once more. There body melting into each other like a melting pot, emerging at the closeness that they came hear and feel every aspect of each other body. His hotness transfers into her with his sweet lips that embrace her with much more passion and intense. She reply with much eagerness, her tongue sliding into his, teasing each other. She never felt this way about a man before and vice versa. All they were listening to was their heart and embrace into the hot kisses. Kisses like sweet candy that only left them wanting more and more. A kiss that seem like forever, neither one wanting to pull apart. A gust of water blast up into them and separate the to. Bra came back to reality but her mind was still on the kiss, that was intense and sweet like honey. Goten on the other side his mind and lips still lingering at the kiss that left him wanting for more. He want to carry her up to his room and take her then and there. Such act from him will only get him hurt from her, she was different, special. If the water didn't separate him, he swear he won't be able to hold himself back. Not a word utter while the water burst up onto them releasing the flush face and turn them to normal.

Bra in her room changing back into her cloths, her mind setting on the intense kiss they share. She shook her head lightly trying to get the image out of his mind. Goten in the room next to her showering and singing in glee. Then he realize that he might be falling for her but he needs to know her intention. He did see her with Cha a few times. His smile faded and his old self return. He knock on her door for the date was now over and they were headed back to Thailand. She open the door happy to see him and still blushing from the kiss they share an hour ago. She then saw his old normal playboy cold face and knew it wasn't what it seems. 

"We'll going home." was all He said as they left for the jet.

He Look intently at her trying to read any of her expression, she was one unique women that he still need to test. He know she definitely not like other girls which intrigue him and frighten him at the same time. She didn't what she was thinking before, that she actually might of liked this arrogant bastard who only think girls are toy. She probably one of his prize he wanted to claim. On the way home not a word was spoken but glares and glaze were shot back and forth. He walk her back to her condo.

"I've got a gift for you." He finally said smirking at her.

"What?" she ask opening her condo.

Goten gave her a frame picture of him kissing her in front of everyone at the ball. Her eyes pop out of it socket when she saw it. That was a embarrassing night and her intention wasn't done.

"I know it was good for you to." He whisper into her ear and her face flame up.

"You jerk! I'm not some kind of toy!" exclaim Bra going inside before she loss even more control.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he ask chuckling at her. She slam the door in his face.

Goten left it at that and made his way home. He turn around to get another glance at her but found a guy knocking at her door. He don't know who because he only saw his back. She open the door and look so happy, it made him made. A tang of feeling erupt in him, something he never felt. Could it be jealousy? His fist clinch into a tight ball as he headed out.

"So how was the date?" Ask Trunk laughing at his sister.

"Grrr...why weren't you home huh?!" exclaim Bra as she pout at him

"Didn't want to be a 3rd wheel. I got a gift for you." Trunk said his eye laughing at her.

He pulled out a dozen of newspaper with a blown up picture of her and Goten kissing. 

"His name sound familiar?" thought Trunk. He couldn't quite see his face because it was sucking his sister. 

"Ewwww..Ahhhhh...I can't believe YOU!" Yelled Bra as she threw the paper to the ground and start running after her brother.

He was laughing hysterically making faces at his sister. Then it feel as he saw a flying dishes headed his way. He made a run to his room and shut the door just in time.


	4. Once Again

Disclaimer: Read the 1st chp

Bra had on black leather pants with a light yellow 3/4 shirt on with a leather wind breaker on. Her hair tied up into a ponytail. She headed out to meet John at the restaurant, He been calling her constantly every since she went out on the date. She zoom off on her sliver beamer blasting the Ludicrous music on bopping her head to the beat. She enter the room all eyes seem to be on her, Cha greeted her with a dozen rose and pulled the seat out for her.

*Star Restaurant*

"I'm not late I'm I?" She ask smiling giving him the flutter eye lashes.

"For you I can wait forever." John said seductively glaring at her. 

"Oh how sweet." She replied. Inside she wanted to puke and his words seem soo meaningless.

"I know." He said chuckling.

They order their food, she order the most expansive dishes on the plate and champagne. He constantly look at her dreamily. Staring at her without blinking, she wanted to burst out laughing but gave a light giggle. Goten who was watching them from afar felt a ting in his heart. He can't believe he would actually like her. She was flirting with John, she probably trying to get a rich guy but he's richer than him. He watch with envy just wanting to be near her again. His anger glare up and he told himself that it's because he's protecting his sister. He watch them laughing and flirting, it disgusted him. Bra excuse herself to use the restroom. She goes in and splash herself with some water. This guy was full of it, she thought Goten was stuck up but whoa he's much worst. She has to listen to all his BS and fake smile, *Sign* the result will be worth it for what they done. She has to get it back. She left the restroom putting on her adoring smile and headed out.

"Your fast. My date with you just finish and your on your next victim." said Goten leaning back on the wall with his arm cross.

She turn around to see him smirking at her. Oh how she want to punch that off his face. 

"Who do you think you are to judge me?" Bra ask annoyed. "Your just a rich arrogant bastard." 

"Your just a gold digger. No better than the girls on the street." He replied smirking.

"JERK! How dare you!" Yelled Bra as she threw him a punch *smack* but instead she stubble on her heel twist around and feel on him.

His chest supporting her, his arm going tightly around her slim waist. She wiggle in his embrace, her nail digging in his finger trying to get it lose. 

"Let me go you dummy!" Yelled Bra punching and kicking. People pass by and stare at them. "Help!Help!"

"It's Ok my wife is just PMSing." Goten said to the passer, they nodded and left them alone.

"Grrr..." She growl at him and gave him the death glare.

That arose his urge and he turn her around and pulled her into a kiss. His lips press hard against her as hard as their body colliding. His tongue moist her red lips before it enter. Sliding in wetting it with his every caressing touch of the tip. Going deeper every second tasting her tongue that was responding to the kiss. His tongue caught hers and they engage in a passionate kiss, teasing each other with every slide. His arm tighten around her waist and lift her up toward him even more. His naughty hand sliding down toward her butt, squeezing it lightly. She moan into the kiss and his soft touches. Letting herself go into the intense closeness. His other hand caress her soft hair and pulling it slightly. Her hand reaching his hair and running it through the thick soft hair, ruffling it softly. Feeling that they were both going out of breath he pulled away from her slowly and reluctantly. She was lock in the magnificent kiss that left her wanting more. She was breathing heavily, her face burning from the intimacy of that kiss. He glaze at her in satisfaction, that he can make her go so breathless. She look up at him shyly and realize how embarrassing that was. He was just playing a game with her, she thought. She can't believe she was taken under his spell again, I mean he is cute, charming and a great Kiss...wait a minute what am I thinking. She scold herself and shook her head lightly getting her thought back. He look at her in amusement, she's the only one to make him go weak in the knees but it seem that he's not the only one. He push her away abruptly at the thought of her and another man. 

"Was I good enough for you? Enough to get you arose for Him. How much do you charge at night." Goten said smirking at her. His eyes full of rage.

"Your nothing compare to him. I'm priceless, something you can never have." Bra said walking off from a enrage Goten.

He can't believe what he heard, she rejected him. NO Girl ever dare say that to him and why did it hurt him so much....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The alarm clock rang like crazy, Bra hit the snooze button a few time but the ringing didn't seem to stop. She open her eyes in full frustration and look like she was about to kill someone. She saw her brother banging on the pan near her bed. She let out a growl and start throwing what ever was around her over at him. He laugh and ran out of the room for his life.

"I got to go to work. You lazy ass, You got a Job interview to go to!" Yelled Trunks as he left the condo.

"Stupid, stupid..." Mumble Bra as she hit the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra in a black squirt(short/skirt) with a light pink sleeveless shirt on. She had an interview at a model agency. She pulled 1/2 of her hair back and let a few strand hang on her face. Everything is going as plan, with her luck she hope she won't see Jerk Face again (Goten). With the mention of his name she thought about that intense kiss they share a few days ago. Her face blushing at the thought of his sweet lips on her. Arg...she scold herself for even thinking that. For these few days she been hanging around John, he was now deeply in love with her. It wouldn't be long until everything is back where they belong. She jump in her silver BMW and blast the music up the roof singing JLo(remix I'm Real) I meet so many men it's like they all the same, my appetite for love is now my hunger pain, and when I'm feeling sexy who gonna comfort me..........

"Is she here yet!" Yelled the guy.

"Not yet sir." said his secretary Ann shaking.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I caught traffic." explain a breathless Bra.

"Is that her! Send her in." Yelled the guy.

"Jeez what crawl up his ass." Bra said to herself as she enter his office.

"Your Late." He said the back of his chair facing her.

"I know, I'm sorry but.." She began but he interrupt her.

"That doesn't make it any better, as a Model you should Be on time or else the show can't go on. And no nothing crawled up my ass unless your offering." He said as he turn his chair around to see a shock Bra. 

"No Freakin way!" Exclaim Bra when she saw a smirking Goten staring at her.

"I see I made you go breathless again." Goten said staring at her undressing her with his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" Yelled Bra covering herself.

"I have to examine the product." Said Goten looking from her legs and settling at her chest.

"You arrogant Jerk!" Yelled Bra. "That's it I'm out of here." 

"Tsk, Tsk you didn't even start the Job and giving up already?" Mimicked Goten glaring at her. She return his glare gritting her teeth.

"Alright, I want 1,000,000 salary." said Bra grinning thinking he wouldn't take that.

"Deal but your Job is up to me." said Goten getting up and walking toward her.

"Huh..Deal." Bra replied confuse.

"Lets seal the deal." Goten said offering his hand.

Bra took his hand but he pulled her into him, his mouth cover hers, which was gasping. His arm warping around her waist firmly and the other entwine in hers. His hot tongue moist her lips, gently sliding it's way in. The more she resist the deeper it got, he took her under his sweet kisses which latter she response moaning into the sweetness. His hand reaching below gripping her butt. She gasp and pulled out of his kiss *Smack* she laid her marks on his face.

"With a Kiss." Goten finish rubbing his cheeks.

She gave him a death glare and grab her purse about to leave before she kills him. She gave him one last glance and reach for the door knob but he grab her hand first and pulled back towards him. The force was so hard that she feel right in top of him. The both moan in pain, his sneaky hand crepe on her waist and entrap her in his arms again.

"Urg...let go!" Exclaim Bra. He turn her over and he was on top of her. 

"Not in my dreams." Goten said and pressing his lips on her roughly yet gentle. His tongue meeting hers again. Teasing it with sweet kisses.

The kiss was getting deeper and she start responding when wham the door burst open.

"Goten I just......" Pan began but gasp at what she saw. "Oops wrong timing."

With the distraction Bra was able to push him off her. She gave one last hard look at him and left the room. Goten start chuckling and sign, his sister has the worse timing.

"Damn I got to lock the door next time." Goten said shaking his head. He glare at his sister who looked at him apolitically. No one dare came in without permission except his sister. Hit himself for allowing that. 


	5. Why not me?

Disclaimer: Read the 1st chp

Bra was speeding down the street trying not to be late for work. She overslept Again. She parked her car rushing and bump into a board chest. She fell hard on her butt and face wince in pain. She look up about to swear that person that bump into out but he beat her to it.

"Your Late AGAIN!" Yelled Goten glaring down at her.

"No really I didn't know." She Retort glaring up at him and getting up. "Thanks for helping me, your such a gentlemen." Bra said sarcastically.

"Come on." He said dragging her back outside.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She exclaim trying to struggle out and catch up at him at the same time.

"Your punishment for being late." He replied as he swung her into his embrace.

She was speechless in his warm embrace that she is getting quiet fond of. His firm arms going around her waist so naturally like he been doing it forever. She saw it coming, every time he get a hold of her he always steal a kiss. She didn't want him to get the best of her again. His lips moving closer and closer. An inch away and she was prepare to let him have it but all of a sudden he just stop.

"You smell delicious." Mumble Goten.

"Wish I can say the same for you." Bra replied as she tried to push him away.

"Cute. Love it when your mad." He said pinching her cheek.

"Eww..Let go you lunatic." She said hitting his hand.

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips caressing it lightly. He then brought her finger to her lips and caress it lightly on her like a feather brushing against it. It was different but it still made her blush like crazy. He saw her cheek becoming more rosy and chuckle at her. If only she knew how she make his heart dance like crazy and his urges wild. She couldn't stand his staring anymore and jerk herself away walking to his car. He followed behind with a huge smirk on his face. He enter the car and turn the radio on to lighten the atmosphere.

*DreaM* ScLuB7

Everybody got something they had to leave behind

Only grades from yesterday that seems to go with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should Be are might of Been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend That I move on

Your always Be my Baby

I never found the words to say

Your the one I think about each day

And no matter where life takes

A part of me Will away Be with You

He glance at her once in awhile but she seem to be giving him the silent treatment. The more he see her the more enchanting she is to him. That tongue of hers, Feisty, Her sweet cherry lips that he what to capture all the time. They way she blushes at his comment and every time they kiss. She saw him looking at her and she gave him the weirdest glare. Those brown eyes of his is so spell bounding, it leave her speechless every time he looks into hers. Every time his sweet soft lips caress gently on hers. Ahh..She going crazy! She Can't possibly be falling for This PLAYBOY!!

"Stop Staring at me!!" Yelled an annoyed Bra. Whose face was beat red.

"I don't want to But you got something on your face." Chuckle Goten.

"Really where?" She ask hoping it's not anything embarrassing.

"Yea on your cheeks. It so red, if I didn't known better I swear it was a red traffic light." Laughing Goten.

"Grrr...It's not! You! You! Stupid JERK!" Yelled Bra. "Let Me Out"

"Not In your dreams baby. We had a Deal sign and seal, want me to demonstrate again?" Goten said as he pulled over lips pucker up.

"Eww...You Pompous Pervert!!" She yelled picking up her fist.

"Moew...Chill baby cakes. I wouldn't go near that if my life depend on it." He chuckle going back on the road as she sign in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1

They arrive at a beach resort full of people doing a photo shoot. He lead her to the shoot where she can get ready. He hand her a 2 piece Bikini, it's not enough to really cover anything.

"Ewwww...I'm not wearing that!" Yelled Bra as she threw it at his face.

"Why not? There's nothing that you have I Haven't seen before? Goten said undressing her with his eyes as he look at her up and down.

"You pervert! I don't wear that kind of swimsuit, it's too revealing! It barely cover anything! If you like it so much why don't you wear the damn G-String!" She exclaim.

"You have a point. I mean it would be reserve for my eyes only." He said as his hot breath mingle on her skin.

"Ewww...You jerk!" She yelled as she push him away from her.

He chuckle at her as she left for her makeup and dresser. He wouldn't let her wear anything like that, like he said for his eyes only. He watch as they apply makeup on her already beautiful face, she was dress in a light pink sun dress. He watch as he mouth crease up into a smile and her cute dimple appear. Any man would go breathless with those soulful eyes of hers. He watch as she light up while taking the pictures. The guy was about to put his arms around her waist when he yelled.

"Stop! I don't think that is necessary!" He order as they nodded and she gave him a hard look.

He don't know why either but he can't stand the sight of any other guy next to her beside him. The thought of her standing close to another man put him in total rage. The photo shoot finally ended. He went up to her and drag her away from everyone else.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" She ask angry.

"Flirting with other guys wasn't part of the deal!" He replied sounding jealous.

"Jealous?!" She ask smirking.

"More than you know." He replied leaning down to that adorable face of her.

He cup her face into his hand, his sweet breath caressing her face softly. She stood there like a statue as her breathing quicken. His arms swoop around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He kept a firm hold on her stiff body that she felt getting relax in his strong arms.

"More than you know." He repeated. He lean down towards her lips only inches apart.

She gone breathless with his gentle tender touches, not a word was utter out of her. He brought her hand up to her cheek caressing it affectionately while looking deeply into her eyes. His lips genteelly lead towards her.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Bra?" a messenger ask interrupting the mood. 

Goten grunt at the sudden interruption while she sign in relief. If any more minute later she would be drown into that seductive eyes of his.

"Arg..." Growl Goten glaring at that person.

"Yes that's me." She finally manager to say.

"There's a Bouquet of red rose sent to you." That person handed to her as she gave him a tip.

"Thank you." She said. Bra was about to see who sent it but Goten took it.

He read the message and saw the name John and quickly threw it to the ground, his face in rage.

"What you do that for!?" She demand.

"Why is my sister Fiancée sending you roses?" ask Goten angry.

"Trust me I'm doing her a favor." SHe replied with a smirk.

"What are you up to!?" He ask grabbing her by the shoulders. 

"It's none of your business!" she replied shrugging his hand off her. 

"Damn right it's my business! It involves my family!" he retort griping on her tighter.

"You'll thank me later." She replied glaring up at him.

"Are you that hungry for a guy!? Then I'll fulfill your desire!" He yelled pulling her into an abort kiss. 

His lips meet hers with eagerness and hunger. His devilish tongue slid it's way throw hers pressing harder and deepen the kiss. His firm arms gripping on her slim waist pulling her closer, mashing on body onto his. She felt herself go weak in the knee was his kiss deepen and found herself replying with the same eagerness. Her hand caressing his soft hair gripping onto his shoulder as his kisses became more demanding. His sneaky hand creping onto her butt and squeezing it firmly getting a gasp from her as he pulled away. He glare down at her wanting more, getting more hungry for her lips. She pulled away feeling it would get carry away. If there wasn't people around he would take her then and there. His firm hold was still around her waist, his eyes piercing down into hers. SHe quickly pulled away from him and push him away, running off. He caught her wrist and lift her up into his arms as he carried her off.........


	6. Green Wit Envy

Bra was kicking her feet like crazy and she was about to scream but her words were only murder by his lips. People stared and look at the cute couple.

"Why can't you Be that sweet." said a women hitting her husband

"MuahMuah I luv U." That man said as he pick her up and carried her to the elevator.

Num chuckle at the couple as he enter the lift. She gasp and was hitting his chest demanding he let her go. He let her down lightly but trap her in his arms to the wall of the lift.

"Wh..a..t are yo..u go..in..g to do?" She stutter looking up to his seductive eyes.

He just grin, he lean down toward her and she shut her eyes screaming her head off but found nothing happen. She open her eyes and saw him near the emergency button. He was grinning at her and her mouth mad a big O. He stop the lift.

"Are you crazy! Put that back!" she exclaim running towards it but he caught her in his strong arms.

"Crazy about you." He whisper into her ears.

Her eyes pop out of its socket and she glare at him. It can't Be possibly true, a playboy like him who has women thrown themselves at him left and right. His words can't Be true. He tighten his embrace on her as if melting her into him.

"Did you forget to take your pills?" She ask looking up at him trying to figure his eyes out.

He didn't answer her but launch his lips towards her. She try to squirm away from him but he was of course to strong for her. She moved her face and his soft lips landed on her cheek and then it found it's way to her nose and another cheek. She felt her still body going weak in the knees from his luscious kisses that made her heart run wildly. She felt herself enjoying it, his sweet honey lips went to her nape, next then shoulder blade. Num saw her weakling with every kisses that sent him up the wall with her response, he felt her still body relax in his. Oh how he wanted her. His electrifying lips capture hers and it gave out shocking waves leaving them wanting for mores. His devilish tongue devour hers with sweetness making her drinking him into her. His hand caressing her waist lightly squeezing it as she moan into the kiss that deepen every seconds. Her hand responding, caressing his neck that sent chills up his spine.

His lips licking every spot tasting her.

"OoOooOO.." Gasp a bunch of people staring at them.

"You go boy!" Yelled a few old mad.

Bra gasp and quickly detangle herself from him. A few guys was winking at her as she blush all over while Num just chuckle. She never been so embarrass in all her life! Everyone whispering about her and Num, oh boy this is going to be on the front page again. She couldn't take it and squeeze her way throw the crowd.

"My wife she shy. It's our honey moon." He said going after her.

"OoOooO.." The people said

"You get her boy!" Yelled the guys.

"Awww...how sweet." The women looked at him dreamily

Bra was running and without looking she ran into someone and fell, she looked up and it was John. He help her up from the fall.

"I'll sorry, did you get the roses I sent you?" He ask staring at her.

"It was beautiful." She said fluttering her eyes at him.

"Do you remember what we talked about before?" She said pouting her lips at him.

"Ah yes, yes. You know I never stop thinking about you. I think of you day and night, I can't do anything." said John.

"Really? How sweet." She said smiling at him making him weak at the knee.

Num came running out only to see her flirting with John, his sister Fiancee! He anger shot up the roof. What is her intention! It linger on his mind and found himself thinking of the kiss and his jealousy erupt. He tighten his fist into a ball wanting to punch him out.

"Bra! We Need You!" Yelled the photographer.

She said goodbye to him and turn around only to see Num glaring at her angrily, she gave him a smirk and walk past him. He walk up to a John who in cloud nine.

"Shouldn't you be picking out rings with my sister?" He ask him tone ready to kill.

"Gulp yea." John said swallowing his throat, he never saw him that mad. He left still daze at Bra words towards him.

Goten went back to monitor the photo shoot, his eyes never left her piercing throw her. It frighten her, she never saw him so mad. Could it be he was jealous, nah it can't be. She felt his eyes on her every second and she felt uncomfortable. She turn her eyes and it lock with his, she can't figure it. His eyes are so intense. He want to her what she want with John. His eyes pierce at hers looking throw her soul. How he want her, he never felt jealous toward a women, what is it about her that make him want to...................

Bra came home dropping onto her couch signing, it's been a hard day. She was glad to be home without Goten looking at every move she makes. I mean he should be glad she doing that, she doing his sister a favor. What's his problem anyway, Urg...stop thinking bout that idiot.

RingRing

"Hello, Bra speaking." She answer the phone.

"Hi, it's me John. How was ya photo shoot." He ask sounding excited.

"It's ok but tiring." She replied looking disinterested.

"How about we have diner tonight." He ask.

"That sound great, I'll meet you at Silver Spoon in an hour ok." She said.

"O.k. I'll see you tonight then, bye." He said jumping in glee.

"Wow, my sister, your lips soo sweet no wonder there so many ants crawling around here." Trunks comment popping on the couch.

"Shut up!" She replied as she threw a pillow at him.

"Whoa, I pity that person who would be your husband." He said chuckling while holding the pillow.

"Grrrrr....Another word out of you and I'll make you do this!" She exclaim pointing her finger at her brother.

"But I don't think John would find me that attractive. Hehehe..." He said chuckling.

"Trunks! I'm so going to KILL YOU!" She yelled running toward him but the phone rang again.

Bra went to pick it up thinking it was John again, she was making faces at her bro and pointing her finger at him.

"Hey John, was there anything else?" She asking thinking he forgot to tell her something.

"What are you doing with my sister Fiancee?" Came a Deep Voice From Goten sounding angry.

"Goten....." She gasp out. Trunks looking at her wondering why that name was familiar.

"It's nice you remember my name, answer my question." He said still angry.

"It's none of your business and excuse me it not working time so I don't have to answer anything that's my person affair." She retort smirking.

"It involves my sister so I will make it my affair." He replied clutching his hand phone at the other end.

"Look! I'm doing your family a favor here! You'll thank me later! You have no right to tell me who to go out with you arrogant JERK!" Bra scream hanging up the phone pulling the wire out as well.

"Another ant in the sugar hole?" Trunks asking chuckling.

"Oh yea, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled chasing after him.

She threw a punch but he had his hand on her head, he was taller than her, so none of her punches reach him. He was laughing at his stubborn sister.

"Alright, I give I got a meeting to attend about our business, which you should be going to now." he said lifting up his arms in defeat.

Bra gave him a glare before socking him in the belly softly.

"Hump, now you can go." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Urg...GURLS! You lucky your my favorite sister!" He yelled holding his belly.

"Whatever, I'm your only sister you DORK!" She replied.

Goten threw his phone across the room, his sister caught it as she enter the room.

"Bro what's wrong?" She ask concern.

"Nothing your bro can't handle." He said smiling up at his sister.

"Let me ask you something, Do you love John or you just doing it to please our parent?" he ask looking at his sister.

"I...I...I..." She stutter looking down.

"I thought so." He said signing.

" I got to go now, meeting some friends, bye." She said leaving as a smile crepe up her lips.

Goten was sitting on the couch pondering what Bra said to him. She said she doing his sister a favor. What exactly she mean by that, he got to find out. Why can't he ever get her put of his head ever since he saw her. She has a secret and he intend to find out what it is. He got to see other girls, he called up Candy and meet her for dinner. Bra came in dressing in Khaki's Capri's with a hanker shift purple shirt. She gave him her biggest smile that made him melt. They had a candle lite dinner, John his eyes never leaving her and drowning into her dept eyes. Bra tried to hide her boredom, all he has that good was his cash, that the only reason girls went for him. Goten came in the restaurant and he notice and he knew at once that was Bra without seeing her face.

"It's a small world." He said to himself as they were lead to their table across the from Bra.

Diner was ate and John took Bra out in the dance floor dancing to a slow beat song. She try to keep her distance not standing to close

Goten who notice that and he also took his girl out on the dance floor dancing very close but his eyes never left Bra. She look over and saw him, their eyes lock, looking dept into each other and in her heart she wish she was with him at the moment vice versa. She dunno what she feeling but there seem to be a tiny wince of jealous creping into her heart. She look away not wanting to see him that brought her into mix emotions. He glare at her his heart burning wit envy from John and he thought how they dance on their date and....He decide to test her and was getting cozy with Candy and notice that she divert her eyes from him. They two dancing with another partner but their heart was dancing with one another without their awareness......


	7. Taking Charge

**Hope u enjoy the chp...read earlier chp for disclaimer. Excuse me for any mistake..A minor lemon chp! Enjoy!**

Bra came home all mad, she threw her things on her bed as she got ready for bed. That stupid Goten, she don't care if he dance with another girl. She kept saying stupid, stupid, repeatedly.

"Guess you had a good night eh?" Trunks peaking into her room.

"Where have you been? I don't think a meeting would last that late?" She ask glaring at him.

"Oh, who dare make my sister mad?" He said teasing her.

"Answer me dammit!" She yelled getting irritated.

"It's personal, none of your business." He said chuckling.

"Whatever, get away from me, I'm still mad at you." She said pouting with her arms cross.

"Meow, pms I get it." He said as he quickly ran off avoiding the pillow flying towards him.

Goten came home, threw himself on the couch as he thought about what happen that night. He just can't seem to get her away from his head. Her smile seem to be dominating his heart and soul. Could a #1 player like him be tame. He was getting frustrated, oh how he wanted to punch John who was dancing with her. But a smirk found it's way to his lips as he saw a tang of jealousy from her.

"Pan, you look happy." He said as he saw his sister skipping into the house grinning.

"I had a nice night." She said giving her bro a kiss on the cheek.

"I bet." He said observing his sister.

"Goodnight." She whisper as she headed upstairs to bed. He nodded as he also headed to bed.

Goten was sitting at his desk waiting for Bra to see him. She enter the office and the secretary got up and she knew exactly what she was going to say and walk in.

"What do you want." She ask annoyed.

"You really want to know?" He ask as he got up from his seat.

"You.." He said whispering into her ear, his hot breath caressing it lightly as she felt herself get breathless.

His hand linger on to her waist as she try to jerk away but his grip was to tight and strong. She glare up to his eyes as he stare into her with intense passion.

"Did you have a nice night last night, I know I did." He whisper.

"Yea I did, it was a sleepless night." She whisper provoking him.

"Then why don't you share it with me. I'm sure I'm better than that bastard." He said gritting his teeth in a demanding tone.

His dangerous lips caress her roughly as he press her body against his blending their heat together. His devil hands found it's way to her butt squeezing it as his lips linger onto her neck and back to her lips. She struggle between the kisses that seem to make her breathless and took her heart away. She pulled away gasping for breath, her hand shot up and she swing her hand towards him but he caught it.

"This isn't part of the deal." She said gritting her teeth.

"I'll see you tonight at 7pm and dress in a formal, I'll have someone send you the dress." He said bring her hand to his lips caressing it deeply.

"I.." She began but he pulled her into his arms abruptly.

His lips linger on her again devouring every aspect of her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her.

"That's an order." He said in a demanding tone.

He walk out of the room for a meeting, leaving in her awe. She can't believe he did it again, he made her breathless and weak in the knees. She regain her consciousness and ran after him to take notes.

Bra open the door and found a delivery boy handing a box, she took it in and open it. It was a Kylies Dress, a purple strappy v-neck dress in floral nylon lace. Deep scoop back with tie closure, lace ruffle at neckline and at crossover hem. Hem is linger in back, lined in poly that reach her knee. There was a black 2inche high black strap shoes. She put on a black cocker and light makeup with sparkles. She put her hair half way up with a few strand hanging out in front with a light curls on the tip. At 7pm sharp the door bell rang and she went out to open it and found a Handsome Goten dress in a traditional tuxedo with a red bow tie, all he need is the devil horn and he'll be all set. He saw her and he was in awe, her beauty suppresses any other that her saw. Her light make up showing her natural beauty and the dress bring out her creamy completion and woman curve. He handed her a dozen bouquets of white roses and she accepted with a surprise look.

"Don't look so shock." He said sarcastically. She put it on the vest and came back to him as he extended his arms to her to cling on.

"I'm capable of walking on my own." She replied but he took her into his arms as it slide around her waist firmly.

They sat in the car in silent as they arrive at the annual business ball. He took her into his possessive arms walking her into the room as everyone stare at them. The whisper and looks of everyone.

"Another one of his flavor of the month." She heard some said.

"How long you'll think this will last?" Another said as she shot them dirty looks.

They mingle around with the business people and chat with others as women and men envy the two beautiful couple.

A slow song came on and Bra had men coming at her left and right only to go back disappointed as Goten put his arms protectively over her waist dragging her on to the dance floor with him.

Finally she was able to get away from the control freak Goten, he wouldn't let her out of his grip. Luckily he was now preoccupied with business and she can get down to hers. She saw John not far away glaring at her in daze and tonight she going to get exactly what she want and work hard for. She stroll toward him with elegant as he drown in a puddles of his drools and his lingering eyes looking at her with desire. She goes up close to him their body almost touching as he felt himself going breathless and can faint at the slight touch of her. Her slim gorgeous body and angelic face that he feel head over heels in love with that he can't seem to focus on anything. She whisper into his ears as he shiver in sensation and nodded at everything she said and agree to it right away. He was melting at every tingling breath that touch his skin.

She whisper in his ear seductively...

"Awwww..." He response in pleasure from her warm touch as he sign the paper she handed to him in awe.

"Thanks" she whisper as she peck him on the cheek and he melt into a pool of water.

She can't believe how easy it was, typical guy. She grin madly as she walk off with success and joy. Johnwas so drown in his emotion that he didn't notice that she was far off and it was too late. He lean on the wall daze and dreaming about her and that little peck on the check that drown him. Goten how was standing there and saw the whole exchange burn with madness and jealous erupting inside exploding like wild fire. He followed her and found her talking to another guy yet he can't see his face but he was the same guy he saw at her condo before. She was handing him something and he saw him leave. She with her satisfying smile was walking back to the party when she saw someone standing in the dim light glaring at her in anger.

"Go..Ten..." She gasp a bit taken back. His eyes full of rage that it frighten her.

"Why so jumpy?" He ask her, never leaving her eyes. She became nervous thinking that he might know.

"What are you doing here?" She ask nervously.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He ask grabbing her arms tightly.

"I don't know what your talking about." She replied glaring at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave my side." He bark gripping on her even tighter.

"Let go it hurts." She utter in pain while trying to get loose.

But he didn't listen but grab her off to a near by room shutting it and locking it. He threw her onto the bed as he place himself on top of her.

"Don't do this." She plead eyes on the verge of tears.

"You are a conceiving Whore you know that." He said harshly as he hands grip her wrist pinning her on the bed and his legs entrapping hers.

"What are you talking about?" She utter out threw her tears.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You flirting with John and then that guy I saw you with! Your going to be mine ONLY MINE!" He exclaim while kissing her fearlessly.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" She plead but it wasn't heard from him.

His body press harder against her while his soft lips explore every aspect of her face going down toward her neck and collar bone. His mouth capture her into a sweet kiss licking and tasting her sweetness. His hand trailing down her waist squeezing it as he it travel to her thigh. Going around her back unzipping her dress and was thrown across the room. She struggle underneath him to no avail he was too strong for her. She gave into his sensual kisses that hypnotize her. He practically tore his cloth off and threw it across the room. His hard body on top of hers caressing and kissing every spot not missing any. She felt herself drawn into the bliss of his touches, he capture her lips once more giving her a sweet sensation. He trail kisses down her collar as he move down towards her breast, kissing and massaging them. His right finger twit her right nipple while he began to suckle her left nipple. She moan in ecstasy as her body responds to his magical touches. After he was finish he move down lower towards her stomach licking, and kissing. He wasn't done, he move lower towards her heat and buried himself there. She shriek in excitment as she felt the first licked, He grin in statisfaction. Oh how he love the taste of her. He couldn't hold off any longer. His heat was getting hotter and hotter, his arousal was going to his peak as he settle in between her soft thighs. He slowly enter her and became more and more intense as his passion arose. He thrust himself into her and her respond was so intense, it turned her on even more...He pound into her as much passion as ever. She left moon mark on his back as she let herself go....as soon as she did he did as well....He fell on top of her as she layed sadated on the bed under his arm..he kiss her gently on her forehead and fell asleep right after her...

"I love you..." was the last thing on his mind


	8. SurpriseSurprise

The dawn broke into the sky shining it's light into the darkness that surround the world. Goten was sound asleep on the bed with a warmth that was like no other. He extend his arms to reach for it but all he found was emptiness and coldness. What was once there was gone without his awareness. He gave a look of shock, sadness, guilt and anger but he don't regret doing that. It maybe the wrong approach but he LOVES HER AND SHE HIS ONLY HIS. That thought brought a smile to his face as he got up and took a shower to get ready to go see her. He left dress in causal khakis and t-shirt. He order rose from the hotel shop, a dozen red roses and headed out to her condo. He pulled his black Jag convertible to the parking lot, he fix his appearance and headed to her room. He never in his life FELT so nervous and excited before. She's something special that he want to cherish for life. He knock on her door lightly a few times and waited for a respond but there was none. He knock again a few more times a little louder but still no response only silent surround him. He was getting frustrated and he started banging on the door.

"Bra! Bra! DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR! Bra!" he yelled while banging on the door like a mad man. But all he got was silent.

"DAMMIT Bra! OPEN THE FKIN DOOR! IF YOU WON'T OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I'LL BRAKE IT DOWN!" he yelled pounding on it trying to brake it down.

"HEY YOU PRICK STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR SO FKIN EARLY!" yelled a neighbor who had a rude awaking.

"MINE YOUR OLD BUSINESS OLD HAG!" he replied still yelling her name and banging on the door.

"Young man, stop please. Are you looking for a young women?" A old lady ask ( tat old guys wife)

"Yes! Yes! Do you know where she is?' He ask rushing over her and grabbing her in hope for a response.

"Hey, hands off the wife." The old man took his wife in his arms.

"She no longer lives here anymore dear, she moved out." She response.

"WHAT! NO, NO..." He gasp out was he went weak in the knees, he lose her, she gone.

"I'm sorry young man." She said as he husband took her in.

"He remind me of someone." She said looking at her husband as he gave her a peck on the cheeks.

He drop the roses on the ground walking out of the building as the way she walked out of his life. Bra at her balcony saw him walk out of her life as tears ran down her delicate cheeks. He went home and threw himself on the couch and started drinking and drinking until he collapse on the ground. He looked for her, driving around aimless looking for her but she was no where to be found NO WHERE. He drank the glass of wine getting drunk, his sister came by and she also had a sorrow face on her. The two sibling on the floor comforting each other. Days past and weeks still there was no sign of her, no one seen her, no news about it, nothing at all. He was at a bar one night drowning himself with drinks and so was John. He never heard from her either and was drinking his heartbroken heart out.

"YOU!" Yelled Goten as he went over there and threw John a punch who was to drunk to response and fall to the ground sleeping.

It been a whole month and he finally stop drinking so much and resort to his old life style, consist of girls, girls. Every single day a new face but only to have him shoo them away but none satisfied him. No matter how hard he tried he still can't forget and her and he don't think he'll be able too. He now drown himself into work to keep her off his mind. There was a new meeting of the new business partner. He enter the room along with the other share of the company. He had 40% and so does John family, the other are 5%,10%,15%.

"Let's get this meeting started." He said sitting at his seat opening up the files when the door was busted in.

"WAIT!" yelled a small sweet voice, yet pride wit confidence. Every turned around to see a young beautiful women walk in.

There she was dress in Black sleeveless dress with a v-neck front and back and hem is longer on the side. She wore a radiant mocking smile. Everyone looked at her in shock, Goten saw her and can't believe his eyes, it was her, she came back to him. John was so happy to see her and was about to get out of his seat but his father held him back. Then they saw a man enter behind her, wearing a black suit. Mr.Wanalini (John dad) eye pop out of his socket, it seems his past has visit him.

"I see you remember us Mr.Wanalini and for sure we never forgot you." He said glaring at him as everyone else look at him as well.

Goten can't believe it, right in front of her eyes was her Bra the women he has given his heart and soul to, standing in front of him with an unknown intention. That guy, he was the one he saw with her at her condo and that night. With the thought of that his anger flare up in rage of jealousy. Everyone now was glaring at Mr.Wanalini as they two sibling glaze at him with rage in their eyes. Mr.Wanalini can't believe his eyes, that young lady looks so much like her so much. He fell back into his seat in disbelieve.

"We thought so. Tsk Tsk old man don't die yet, dying is too easy and fast, you got to see what we got in store for you." Trunks said mocking him as they walk closer to him. He is now holding his chest, having difficulty breathing.

"Dad? What's going on?" John ask glaring at them. "You, who are you and what are you want from us. Bra, what are you doing with this guy.?" He ask running toward her but she back away.

"Don't you come near her." Trunks said pushing him back giving him a death glare as Goten watch with erupt jealousy.

"Bra..." He utter as his face fell, but she only gave him a snort.

"Old man don't died yet we haven't told you the best part." Trunks gust out toward his face,

"You see that no good of a son of yours (point to John), Tsk you should be disappointed, he didn't take after his father at all." Trunks said pointing his finger at John.

"Come out with it will you!" Yelled an angry John who glare over to Bra but she was ignoring him. Goten also was looking her way.

"You remember Founifah Brief, the women you deceive and stole everything away from. The one that you stole her INNOCENCE!" Yelled Bra finally speaking as everyone glare at her.

"Yea that's right, we are exactly who you think we are and now we come back to claim what rightfully ours." Trunks announce.

"Never..." Mr.Wanalini gasp out.

"What not yours will never be yours. " Bra said glaring at them. "Like he said you got quite a son umm..i give you prop."

"From now on your 40% of the company has return to it's rightful owners." Trunks announce to all the share holder as Goten watch in amazement.

"It can't be! Father!" Exclaim John shaking his dad whose face was in shock with no response.

"What going on?" said Mr. Lee.

"Oh I always thought it was like this." Mr. Wong said.

"Yea, I remember that poor thing, she a pretty little thing, but naive." Mr. Don said as Bra glare at him.

"I remember dad talking about her and that she use to had the highest share along with his family. What is Bra to her? Her daughter? Who that guy? Her husband? Can't be, that I know for sure. Her boyfriends, no she HIS ONLY HIS AND NO BODY ELSE." Thought Goten.

"Yes it is thank to your son there, smart young lad you got there." Trunks commented clapping.

"See this, your son signature handing over OUR company back to us." Bra said holding up the sign document.

"John!" Yelled Mr.Wanalini looking at his shook who also shock.

"Dad I don't know nothing about it, I swear." He said shaking his head.

"Of course not, you were to busy musing over something else to notice anything." Trunks said chuckling.

"From now on this is our share and you have no right are any access to anything, I don't want to see any of you in this office again. You have today to take all you belonging and get out." Bra order them as she and Trunks got ready to leave.

"Oh by the way, we want you and your family out of our mansion by tomorrow. Hurry up, you better get to it." Trunks said laughing following Bra out.

The two left all of them in awe, Mr.Wanalini can't believe that it was happening and John was still in the state of shock. The rest of the share holder looked satisfied, none of them were fond of the two son, they were deceiving and snobs. They are actually glad that it happen and felt no pity toward that man because they had also felt his cruelty that he send to them. Goten sat there on his seat satisfied more than ever, finally he got rid of them with no hassle.

"You better get going, before the security has to throw you out.." Goten said to them as the two left the room in rage to pack up the things.


	9. As Long as I'm With You

**wow I forgot i put the fic here! didn;t have my comp for awhile, well here and update and it's ending soon. thanks for all the people who R&R I really appreciated it. And for dealing with the bad grammars **

Bra enter her office absorbing in what just happen and what was justified for her mother. She then felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her. "I miss you." He whisper into her ear caressing it as she struggled in his embrace. He use his feet to shut the door.

She didn't respond to him instead kept silent as she tried to struggle away from him. Goten lean down and kiss her on the cheek again and again. She finally got out of his tight grip and scatter to the other side glaring at him without saying a word. He Turn around to Lock the shut door, grinning at her. He advance toward her and she backup holding up her hand to push him away.

"Stay back." She said glaring at him keeping her distance.

"Why? Oh is because you have another guy to satisfied your need now and you don't need me!" He exclaim throwing up his hand in frustration.

"What are you talking about? Get the Hell out of my office!" She yelled pointing to the door.

"So I wasn't good enough for you! Stop acting innocence!" He scream pulling her into his embrace violently. She was hitting her fist on his chest but his body devour her into his so tightly that she couldn't move. His eager lips elope hers kissing every spot that he yearn for and miss. Her scent sending him into pure ecstasy. His lips never once leaving her for a gasp of breath. He wanted her, he miss her. His kisses became more hard and intense, he felt her replying to his sweetness and began moaning into the kiss. His tongue began trailing down her neck licking it, tasting her. She moan to the lick, her body reacting to the soft touches and like snapping back she push him away, angry and frustrated.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you!" She scream into his face.

"Bra..I..." He began only to have her push him away and scream at him

"Fine! You wanted it this way." He said leaving mad as he slam the door.

He don't understand her, he Love, can't she see that. He yelled out in frustration.

"WOMEN! URG!" He yelled throwing things around his office.

She sank down on her chair behind her desk and saw the dozen white roses on her desk. She open the card and began reading what he wrote. Congrate, When I saw you a few days ago it was like a dream. You have no idea how much a miss you, your sweet smile and cute dimples. I know what I did was wrong but I can't bare the thought of losing you! I gone crazy looking all over for you and when I saw you again hope shown some light into my shatter heart. I LOVE YOU. She embrace the card and roses as her tears shed un controllable.

"Hey sis, let's.." He began and saw his sister crying and ran over to her. "What's wrong honey?" He ask concern.

"Nothing only tears of joy." She replied wiping her tears.

She and her bro Trunk left the room as Goten came over to see her and resolve their problem only to see something that shatter his heart even more. He left in rage of jealousy as he pick up the girl and follow Bra and the person he thought was her new lover. Their the set across from one another. She want to kill her brother for inviting them to join them. It enrage her even more to see him with another women! Flirting in front of her face. She later excuse herself back to the office as her bro gave her a smirk. Oh she going to get him for that. Goten quickly follow her with jealous. He shut the door in anger as she curse under her breath, when she turn around she saw a rage Goten glaring at her.

"What the hell you want! Shouldn't you be with that candy are whatever." She said gritting her teeth as she tried to seem uninterested.

"What about you and what's his name?" He retort as he move in closer to her.

"It's none of your business!" She replied smirking at him.

"IT MY DAMN BUSINESS SINCE YOU MY WIFE! YOU HEAR MINE! ARE YOU GOING TO ARGUE THAT!" he yelled shaking her violently.

"Let me go! So your saying every women you sleep with is your wife!" She ask as tear shed unable to hold it any longer.

"Bra...I.." He began shock at her words and her tears. It hurts him to see her in so much pain cause by his own selfishness.

"Just leave." she utter through her tears, he just nodded and wipe a tear before he left...

"Urg!" He utter in frustration, Why he she being so difficult! He threw his arm up in defeat and went back to his office.

He been trying to talk to her but she ignore him and never once looked at him since that day. It's like a daily routine, he try to talk to her but she ignore him, he send her roses she gives it away or throws it out. She sat in her office signing, she don't know if she can forgive him, he hurt her but yet her heart aces for him. He didn't know what to do, Candy came over to see him again and they left for lunch, he walk in front of her office on purpose.

"Goten, hehehe..Your so naughty." Candy said clinging onto him as his arms warp around her waist.

She came out to leave for lunch and saw the two glued to one another, she looked at him with disinterest but inside her heart ace and erupt with jealousy. Her brother walk pass and she clung onto him and drag him pass HIM not admitting her feeling or backing down. He disentangle himself from Candy and his fist balled up in anger. He walk off leaving her to stomp on her feet and she left before the security can kick her out. Goten waited for her to come back and saw her strolling down smirking.

"Bra, we need to talk." He said his arms cross leaning against the all near her door.

"I have nothing to talk to you." She replied Walking pass him to the door, about to open the door but he took her hand.

"Please." He said begging her. She was about to give in but Candy came running over toward them and she took the advantage and went into her room.

"That jerk! He want to talk alright with what her name." She grit through her teeth.

"Urg! Women get the hell out of here or I'll call the cops!" He yelled pushing her away.

"Bra! Dammit! Open up!" He yelled banging on the door. The employee pass by but was chase away by him. She didn't response to him.

"If you don't open the FKIN door I'll kick this Shit down!" He scream banging on it and kicking it.

"Damn." She mutter as she got up toward the door. "Stop the Damn banging I'm opening it!" She yelled threw the door as she open it.

Once she barely open the door He push her in the room and shut the door, locking it.

"What do you want?" She ask annoyed with her arms cross.

"Dammit Bra why do you have to be so damn difficult!" He ask going crazy.

"If I'm so difficult why don't you go to what's her name then?" She retort not meeting his eyes.

"Do I sense jealousy here?" He ask chuckling as he walk toward her.

"Oh please, Don't flatter yourself." She replied looking up the ceiling.

"Look at me." He order coming closer to her.

"No." She replied as he move to her only inches away.

"Look at me." He order yet much gentler tone. He grab a hold of her arms and turn her around to face him.

"WHAT!" She yelled looking up at him.

"URG! WOMEN!" He yelled getting frustrated by her. "Just listen to me for a damn second!"

"Whatever!" She replied going toward the door to leave but she couldn't turn it, it was stuck.

"It's stuck!" She said looking over at him.

"Let me try." He said as he went over to try it, it was lock.

"Who out there let me out!" Yelled Bra pounding on the door

"Your not leaving until you two make up!" Yelled Trunk.

"Trunk is that you? I'm going to kill you!" She scream pounding on the door.

"Goten go gentle on her, don't be such a meanie!" Yelled Pan giggling.

"Kekeke, No prob lil sis." He replied chuckling.

"Take care of my sister!" Yelled Trunk as he and Pan left leaving their laughter.

"Brother?" He thought to himself as he embrace her from behind.

"Urg! Let go! Were stuck here and your laughing!" She said in frustration.

"As long as I'm with you..." He whisper into her ears as he turn in around and lean in to capture a kiss that was sweet and tender...


	10. Sealed With a Kiss

**This is the Ending! I hope you enjoy the Fanfic! Thanks for reading even with the BAD Grammars & Mistake I have. I read it over and found some but kinda lazy to fix...errr...thanks again for reading!**

The crack open and they found two people on the couch arms in arms, snuggle up to one another. Bra hand rested on his chest as his arm surround her waist affectionately as his other arm became her pillow with her nuzzling into his chest and his face buried into her hair.

"Ah Hem.." Trunks & Pan made a noise as they chuckle at the two couple.

They two got a rude awaking as they quickly got up and straighten themselves. Goten still has his arms protectively around Bra.

"Ah hem..I guess you had a good night sleep." Trunks commented giggling.

"Urg! I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Bra as she launch at him but Trunks had a firm grip on her and she wasn't able to move. Trunks ran behind Pan for protection.

"You should thank your bother.." Goten said winking at him and he wink back putting his arms around Pan. He looked at them and Pan began to blush and he nodded approve. Bra looked at her brother in amusement as he blush under the attention and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Umm...we'll leave you two alone now." Trunks said leaving with Pan in his arms.

"Let go." Bra utter trying to get out of his embrace.

"No, you know how hard it is to get you back into my arms, I'm never letting go, not even if my life depended on it." He said tenderly looking into her eyes that left her speechless.

"But I have to go wee wee." She whisper into his ears like a child as he chuckle at her with amusement and care.

"I LOVE U!" He said kissing her on the forehead before letting her go.

Weeks has passed and they spent more and more time together, their love for each other grown even more and became deeper. He move his office into her claiming that if he isn't able to see her face he can't work. Everywhere she was he was by her side. One day they were on a picnic, laying on the blanket, snuggling up to one another when a jet plane was hovering over them. He gently seat her up and went on his bended knees. The jet plane smoke spelt out in the sky, I Love you more than life it's self. Will you marry me? Love always Goten.

"With every smile you make my heart breath a thousand time faster, with every touch you make me go breathless, with every kiss you make me yearn for more. I love you Bra, Will you do me the Honor of becoming my wife?" He ask his eyes pouring out his soul and pleading for her to accept.

"Yes.." She finally found her breath to utter out. He slip the ring onto her finger as he kissed her hand.

"Yes!Yes!" She exclaim throwing her arms over him and giving him her love threw her sweet kisses...

His lips replying happily to her sweetness as he search and devour her strawberry lips...

**_Epilogue_**

THE WEDDING

I can never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you  
I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
More precious than you

_Girl you are  
Close to me just like my mother  
Close to me just like my father  
Close to me just like my sister  
Close to me just like my brother  
You are the only one my everything  
And to you this song I sing_

It was held in a secluded garden of eve. Everything was set up and pure white, every time of flowers was surround them as if they were in heaven. All the guest were instructed to wear white when they come witness the two unity. Goten was dress in all white as he anxiety waited for his new wedded bride. Trunks was the best man and Pan was the braidemaid. But he had only eye for his beautiful bride that was now walking towards him. Bura was dress in a simple sweet white dress that show off her slim body. A sleeveless, with a V-neck line, her hair was in curls bouncing off her. The soft fabric gently caress her as the wind blew into it. She had a single Lily and a white candle. The shining moonlight was glazing down at her glowing face. They smile shyly at one another as she reach him. He wanted to kiss her red soft lips so bad that it hurts to his gut. She felt her breath being knock out of her when they looked into one another eyes as they both held a single candle and lited one as to union the body and soul. He then kiss her softly on the nose as every cheered in Envy and went awwww...Bra blush heavily she swear if it was pitch black now people can still her cherry cheeks. The two dance the night away in each other arms. He held her closely as he close his eyes taking it all in. She smelt so GOOD! His lips snuggle her neck and he felt himself losing into the passion and lust for his love for her. She felt his need for her as much as he need and want him. Finally the time came when the two consummated the love that they had and became one FULL souls!

Bra grin up to Goten as he still glaze down at his wife as if it was that night of the wedding. The two thought back of their own heavenly wedding. Now Here they are 3 month later at the wedding of Trunks and Pan. Still full of zealous and deeper love for one another...He glide her away from all eyes to the garden as he caress her cheek lightly and stole a kiss that will last forever...

chorus  
_All my life  
I pray for someone like you  
And I thank God, that I  
That I finally found you, baby  
All my life  
I pray for someone like you  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

**verse 2**  
_I promise to never fall in love  
With a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the lord above  
For sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you so much_

(chorus)

**bridge**  
_You're all that I ever know  
When you smile my face  
Always seem to glow  
You turn my life around  
You pick me up_

_You're all that I ever know  
When you smile my face  
Always seem to glow  
You turn my life around  
You pick me up  
When I was down_

_And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you  
Do love me too_

**Ok Ok FINI hope tat is not TOOO corny FOR U! peace hope u love it**


End file.
